The Infernal Devices
The Infernal Devices is a Historical Urban Fantasy Young Adult prequel trilogy of The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. Books #''Clockwork Angel'' (Aug. 31, 2010; 479 pgs) #''Clockwork Prince'' (Dec. 6, 2011; 502 pgs) #''Clockwork Princess'' (Mar. 19, 2013; 570 pgs) Blurbs ''Clockwork Angel'' In a time when Shadowhunters are barely winning the fight against the forces of darkness, one battle will change the course of history forever. Welcome to the Infernal Devices trilogy, a stunning and dangerous prequel to the New York Times bestselling Mortal Instruments series. The year is 1878. Tessa Gray descends into London’s dark supernatural underworld in search of her missing brother. She soon discovers that her only allies are the demon-slaying Shadowhunters—including Will and Jem, the mysterious boys she is attracted to. Soon they find themselves up against the Pandemonium Club, a secret organization of vampires, demons, warlocks, and humans. Equipped with a magical army of unstoppable clockwork creatures, the Club is out to rule the British Empire, and only Tessa and her allies can stop them... ''Clockwork Prince'' In the magical underworld of Victorian London, Tessa Gray has at last found safety with the Shadowhunters. But that safety proves fleeting when rogue forces in the Clave plot to see her protector, Charlotte, replaced as head of the Institute. If Charlotte loses her position, Tessa will be out on the street—and easy prey for the mysterious Magister, who wants to use Tessa’s powers for his own dark ends. With the help of the handsome, self-destructive Will and the fiercely devoted Jem, Tessa discovers that the Magister’s war on the Shadowhunters is deeply personal. He blames them for a long-ago tragedy that shattered his life. To unravel the secrets of the past, the trio journeys from mist-shrouded Yorkshire to a manor house that holds untold horrors, from the slums of London to an enchanted ballroom where Tessa discovers that the truth of her parentage is more sinister than she had imagined. When they encounter a clockwork demon bearing a warning for Will, they realize that the Magister himself knows their every move—and that one of their own has betrayed them. Tessa finds her heart drawn more and more to Jem, but her longing for Will, despite his dark moods, continues to unsettle her. But something is changing in Will—the wall he has built around himself is crumbling. Could finding the Magister free Will from his secrets and give Tessa the answers about who she is and what she was born to do? As their dangerous search for the Magister and the truth leads the friends into peril, Tessa learns that when love and lies are mixed, they can corrupt even the purest heart. ''Clockwork Princess'' Tessa Gray should be happy—aren't all brides happy? Yet as she prepares for her wedding, a net of shadows begins to tighten around the Shadowhunters of the London Institute. A new demon appears, one linked by blood and secrecy to Mortmain, the man who plans to use his army of pitiless automatons, the Infernal Devices, to destroy the Shadowhunters. Mortmain needs only one last item to complete his plan. He needs Tessa. And Jem and Will, the boys who lay equal claim to Tessa's heart, will do anything to save her. Awards Winner 1. Clockwork Angel *2010 Goodreads Choice Awards **Finalist of the: ***"Best Young Adult Fantasy" category ***"Best Cover Art" category ***"Best Goodreads Author" category ***"Favorite Heroine" category (Tessa) **Nominee of the: ***"Favorite Hero" category (Will) 3. Clockwork Princess *Finalist of the 2013 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Young Adult Fantasy & Science Fiction" category Manga series adaptations #''Clockwork Angel'' (2012) #''Clockwork Prince'' (2013) #''Clockwork Princess'' (2014) ;Awards 1. Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices: Manga, #1) *Nominee of the 2012 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Graphic Novels & Comics" category 2. Clockwork Prince (The Infernal Devices: Manga, #2) *Finalist of the 2013 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Graphic Novels & Comics" category Gallery 7171637.jpg|''Clockwork Angel'' Clockwork-princess1.jpg|''Clockwork Princess'' References Category:Young Adult